Taken
by Casual whale edition
Summary: Summary: Scott's world has once again be turned upside down when a mysterious force begins taking supernatural creatures from Beacon hills. Scott and his pack need to figure out who is taking the supernaturals and how to stop them before it's their turn to be taken.


**Taken**

Summary: Scott's world has once again be turned upside down when a mysterious force begins taking supernatural creatures from Beacon hills. Scott and his pack need to figure out who is taking the supernaturals and how to stop them before it's their turn to be taken.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Please don't sue, I don't have any money :)

Warnings: I don't think there are any, but let me know and I'll change this

A/N: This is my first fanfic so open to criticism, but please don't hate (i'm a sensitive soul). Don'tlike, don't read

A shrill beeping sound pierced Scott's sensitive hearing.

"Ahh" Scott groaned clutching one of his ears with his left hand while frantically scrabbling around his bedside table to find the screaming alarm clock with his right. The clock was Stiles' idea. He had placed it there to make sure Scott didn't miss the early Lacrosse practice that coach had planned like he had last time. Coach had started planning more of these early practices so that they would beat Lincoln high in the game they had on Sunday. Coach had become obsessed with beating them, something to do with their coach being an old school rival of his. Scott really didn't know what had happened between the two coaches nor did he care all he cared about was missing those precious hours of sleep which he would have to spend running around a lacrosse field rather than in his nice warm bed.

Finally Scott's hand found the alarm clock. He picked it up and hurled it across the room, it hit the wall and broke into pieces. Scott rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. He stood and stretched, Scott breathed in deeply smelling the wet grass covered in glittering dew, the damp mud and the over flowing bins outside. Quickly he changed, grabbed his keys for his motorbike and left the house.

Ten minutes later Scott was stood in full gear on the Lacrosse field, around him stood the rest of the team yawning and shivering in the morning chill. Scott turned and saw Liam jogging around the field. Did that boy ever feel tired? Liam saw Scott from across the field, a grin spread across his face and he started running across the field to join him.

" Hey Scott" Liam said enthusiastically, then he looked around puzzled and asked "wheres Stiles? Coach will be here soon and if he isn't here coach will come down on him like a windigo."

"I actually have no idea" Scott said looking around too.

"Alright ladies" Coach bellowed, " glad you could interrupt your lovely dreams about sugar plum fairies and pretty princesses to join me here on this fine morning".  
Coach scanned the faces of the team. His face suddenly grew stormy.

"Scott" he barked "nice of you to join us this time, now pray tell WHERE THE HELL IS STILINSKI".

"Ermm.." Scott replied weakly, " maybe he's.. he could be.. err..". Scott's rambling was suddenly interrupted by a sudden yell.

"I'm here, I'm here, sorry, I'm here". Scott turned and to his relief he saw Stiles stumbling across the field towards them tripping over his lacrosse stick, sloppily trying to shove his helmet on his head but only succeeding in dropping his gloves on the floor.

"Stilinski get in line" Coach roared. Stiles stumbled into the line next to Scott and Liam.

" Hey guys" he said breathlessly.

"What happened to you this morning" Scott whispered.

Stiles turned to face Scott and replied quickly, "dad got a call this morning from work and I was listening in and …"

"Do you always listen in to your dad's phone calls?" Liam interrupted.

"Only the interesting ones," Stiles said waving away the question. "Anyway, apparently someone else has gone missing some girl named Alice Lancaster and I checked her name against the deadpool list and she is on the list, just like the other two boys that went missing a couple of days ago. Someone is taking supernaturals or killing them either way this is bad,"

"Stilinski" Coach yelled, " would you like to share with us what you, Mr Mccall and Mr Dunbar are gossiping about as it's seems to be so important that you would talk about it during my practice. Come on Stilinski we are waiting."

"Ermm I was just telling Scott that.. err.. to win the game we need to make sure we catch the ball and don't drop it and that to score points we need to.. erm.. run to the net".

"Stilinski could you be any more of an idiot" Coach said shaking his head. "I despair of you go do five laps of the field now go go go". Stiles dropped his gloves, stick and helmet on the floor and ran as fast as he could away from coach.

" Run Stilinski, my grandmother can run faster than you, pathetic," Coach roared after him.

Liam turned to Scott his fingers fidgeted with the net of his lacrosse stick nervously. "Scott that's three supernaturals gone and we are no closer to finding out who is doing this. They're picking us off one by one how long until it's one of us who gets taken, what are we going to do Scott" Liam said fear glinting in his sapphire eyes.

"We do what we always do, we find the connections and piece together the puzzle," Scott said trying to reassure his friend.

"But what if they come for one of us before we figure this out" Liam said.

"If we stick together they won't be able to touch us" Scott replied with a confident tone for Liam but in truth he was scared too. The victims disappeared from their houses without anyone hearing or seeing anything. All that is left at the crime scene is blood, lots of blood.

Scott breathed in deeply and smiled at Liam, he couldn't let Liam see his fear. If Liam knew he was scared he would only panic and act irrationally which might cause himself to get hurt. Liam was his beta and he had to protect him. Just then Stiles ran over to them breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"I'm going to be sick" he said before collapsing on the floor.

"Pathetic Stilinski" Coach snorted. Stiles looked up at Scott and Liam his face crimson red.

"If I wasn't so tired right now I'd punch him so hard" Stiles hissed.

"Sure you would buddy," Scott laughed "because we all know how rough and tough you are."

"Shut up" Stiles said resting his face in the dirt.

Practice went in a blur of white hockey sticks slashing through the air. Balls flew, Coach yelled, Scott ducked and weaved, passed and caught. Two hours later the whistle blew and the team trudged back to the locker room caked in mud and sweat.

As Scott placed his gloves carefully in his locker Stiles came up to him.

"Scott we need to work out who is taking these people and fast. You know what they say one is an incident, two is a coincidence and three's a pattern. There must be a way predict who is going to be taken next."

"Ok I will meet you at your house tonight and we will go over the facts that we have got. I assume you have stolen a copy of the two files of the first two supernaturals to be taken".

"This is me we are talking about, so yeah of course I have." Stiles replied.

"Good they will be really useful. Could you see if you could get hold of the third most recent file as well."Scott asked.

"Sure I will try and get it tonight. Meet me at mine for six because I will probably have the file by then," Stiles said while removing his gloves from his hands.

:)


End file.
